What's Left of Me
by xinef.enol
Summary: No letters, no messages, no calls. What do you do when someone you love is gone for three years? Stolen from you, you don't even know if they're dead or alive. Can it ever be the way it was before? femmeslash: minds on fire


**Disclaimer: **None of these characters, places, names, etc etc are mine. They all belong to one J.K. Rowling. sigh And yes, this be femmeslash. Leave if you don't like it. No one's making you read.

**Chapter 1**

It's over.

Finally, after 22 years of living, the Boy-Who-Lived took down the Dark Lord. Extinguished each and every part of Lord Voldemort's terrible, twisted, broken soul.

Yet it wasn't entirely over. The healing had just begun. Much like the Nazi dictator of the Muggle world Adolf Hitler had done decades ago, Voldemort had rounded up thousands of witches and wizards in camps. He did not carry out mass killings - he needed test subjects, victims to toy with and a supply of humans for the Dementors. Any who were Muggle-born, had relationships with Muggle-borns or were kind to them would be subject to the same fate. Even Purebloods. To Voldemort, any Pureblood who did not view Muggle-borns with disdain were just as bad as being one of them.

Though all those that fought in the Final Battle had been injured in one way, shape or form, everyone was committed to liberating the prison camps. People needed closure; were their relatives and loved ones dead, or stuck in some far away prison? It had struck close to home for the Golden Trio; Ginny Weasley had been either captured or killed some 3 years ago. Ginny had been the captain of one of the Order's best and most trusted squads. Each member was an Auror hand-picked by Harry and they specialized in capturing only the most important of Voldemort's Death Eaters. However, it turned out that one of the six members had been a mole, leaking important information to Voldemort's side. The squad was ambushed during a mission to get Lucius Malfoy, ending with the mole and one other dead; the other four, unknown.

Surprisingly, Harry was not the hardest-hit in the Trio. He had loved Ginny, in fact, still did. Yet, he understood her heart belonged to another and he let her go. Ron, being the older brother, had taken it very hard initially, refusing to believe that there was nothing he could have done to alter the outcome. But Hermione had been shattered. To the outside world, it seemed that she was devastated by her "inability to protect those on the front line," or so she said. Being one of the few witches in the world with the knowledge and patience to invent successful protective spells and charms, Hermione spent much of her time researching. Known only to Harry, Hermione and Ginny had begun a relationship back in their seventh and sixth year at Hogwarts respectively. It had been known for quite a while that both girls were bisexual, but no one ever even thought for a moment that they were together.

_Hermione's POV_

Countless people believe Ginny to be dead. Most of those rescued from the camps so far are severely sick. Many were also killed in the hours after Voldemort fell; the Death Eaters knew that with their Lord gone, they would be put in Azkaban for life. Voldemort himself had ordered that if anything ever went wrong, the camps were to be obliterated. Thankfully the news did not travel like wildfire and many Death Eaters were captured and killed before they had a real chance to mass murder.

When Harry first asked me to accompany the liberation teams, initially declined. I knew of the terrors of war and quite frankly, I didn't think I could stomach it. I'm still surprised that I have so far for the two camps we've visited. But it didn't take much convincing on Harry's part to get me to go. According to Harry, I'm one of their best Healers and if anyone needed to save a life, I would be the one to do it. I don't believe him. I know there are others who are just as qualified if not more qualified than me to save a life. Harry had an agenda and I didn't realize it at first. He wants me to find Ginny.

Part of me wants so badly to see her again. Anything, just to catch a glimpse of her. Another hopes that it is not in a prison that I will see her again, that by some stroke of luck she was safe in some far remote place, waiting for the war to end. If any of her squad is seen, they would have been targeted immediately by Voldemort himself.

The first two camps had been let-downs, no sign of Ginny Weasley at all. I thought I saw her in the first camp, but it was just some other redheaded girl about Ginny's height. I was far too hopeful, I suppose. Today we head to our third camp and hopefully our last. While there are numerous other teams liberating camps, my team takes on the hardest, most severe cases. With all the teams working simultaneously, most of the camps should be liberated and emptied by now. It's been about a two weeks since the fall of Voldemort.

Being the main Healer and the one who decides who needs the most urgent treatment, I never enter first. Along with the others in my team, we survey the surroundings and begin to organize the patients mentally. I head for the prison infirmary, doing the best I can with the sickest of the sick. Some are assumed dead already, but I always check each and every patient. They're not dead until they're dead. Does that make any sense?

Surveying the patients, a few other Healers and I quickly get the prisoners out and off to wherever they need to go according to treatment necessary. It's a slow and arduous process, but we persevere. After all, if they could for 5 years in some cases, why couldn't we? Hours later, we've pretty much cleared out the prison and buried those who died. I sweep the place once more, and I notice one of the "corpses" twitch. Though freshly dead bodies can experience muscle spasms, I check it out anyways. One more survivor is another life saved. As I near the body, I realize they are not dead. Assumed to be dead, but actually just barely alive. I go to take their pulse, but I freeze when I see the face. My entire body and mind just shut down.

It is Ginny.

**A/N:** Please leave a review! I'll admit this is a bit of a plot bunny and I'm not sure where it's going to go. Continue, don't continue, write something new, don't write. Send ideas!


End file.
